


Подозрения

by KisVani



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Амелия ведет себя не совсем обычно, и ее друзья обсуждают, с чем это связано.





	Подозрения

— Пачино, друг мой!

— Алонсо! Амелия! Рад вас видеть!

Наблюдая за другим патрулём, той командой, которую составляли эти трое в его отсутствие, Хулиан чувствовал легкий укол зависти. Это он мог заниматься теми делами с ним, это он мог смеяться над шутками, которыми сейчас обменивались Пачино и Алонсо… вместо этого он решил оплакивать Майте самым сложным способом, какой можно было придумать.

— Ты надолго в нашем времени? — спросил он вслух, когда с приветствиями было закончено.

— Заброшу некоторые документы и назад, — ответил Пачино, — можно посылать через интернет, но начальство моего времени слишком любит бумаги. Черт побери, даже в тринадцатом веке с удовольствием перешли на электронные отчеты, а у нас…

Он кивнул на объемную папку у себя подмышкой. 

— Думаю, нам всем стоит выпить кофе, — заметила Амелия. — После того, как ты занесешь это Ангустиас, конечно же.

— Конечно же, а не то она меня живьем съест. Запечет вместе с Наполеоном.

Хулиан только вздохнул, когда эти трое рассмеялись.

***

 

— Вам не кажется, что Амелия ведет себя… странно? — спросил Пачино.

Они сидели в кафетерии. Амелия как раз отошла взять себе кофе, а они втроем устроились за столиком.

Хулиан кивнул и сказал:  
— Вчера та фотография, со свадьбы, что она носит с собой, выпала. Я хотел подобрать, но она выхватила ее буквально из-под моей руки.  
Пачино присвистнул.

— А такое раньше бывало?

Хулиан задумался. Амелия не относилась к скрытным людям, но она далеко не всем делилась даже с лучшими друзьями. У каждого всегда была капелька собственных секретов.

— Могло что-то измениться в фотографии? — спросил Алонсо.

— Она менялась, — ответил Хулиан, — между нами был ребенок на одной версии… а потом не было.

После его слов Пачино явно выглядел… удивленным. Хулиана грела мысль о том, что Амелия не рассказала ему, что их фиктивный брак с Хулианом, похоже, не был совсем уж фиктивным.

Раньше не был. Потом ребенок исчез, как и могила Амелии с того места, где была… что могло означать что угодно.

— А почему так происходило? — спросил Пачино.

Ответ на этот вопрос был простым… и, вместе с тем, сложным. Потому что будущее (или — прошлое для истории и будущее для самой Амелии) поменялось, когда она решила переспать с Пачино.

— Ну, потому что вы с ней… — начал Хулиан. — Ты и она…

Пачино поморщился, а потом усмехнулся.

— Да. Понял. Не ищи слов. Выходит, что, она с кем-то опять… того?

Хулиан развел руками. Алонсо выглядел не совсем понимающим, о чем идет речь.

— Может быть, она встречается с кем-то. Может, это не только от секса зависит, — принялся размышлять вслух Хулиан.

— Я полагал, что вы взрослые люди, — заметил Алонсо, сурово глядя на Пачино и Хулиана, — достойные уважения.

— А что мы такого делаем? — спросил Пачино, осторожно поглядывая на Амелию. — Только не говори, что в твое время никто не обсуждал девушек.

Хулиан кивнул. За время работы в Министерстве он точно усвоил одно: люди во всех эпохах были похожи больше, чем хотели признавать. Интересы и стремления оставались одинаковыми, пусть и менялись мелкие детали.

— Мы обсуждали, но не в таком грубом ключе, — не сдавался Алонсо, а потом добавил тихо, склонившись над столом: — Но я знаю, что у Амелии имеется любовный интерес. И даже знаю, кто.

Пачино тоже склонился к столу, а Хулиан взглянул на Амелию. Она не торопилась назад к ним, занятая разговором с Ирене.

— Так кто это? Не томи! — сказал Пачино. — Это кто-то из Министерства?

— Да, — тихо ответил Алонсо.

— Кто? — спросил Хулиан.

— Думаю, некоторые вещи могут быть очевидны, — Алонсо глянул в сторону Амелии и Ирене.

— Ты намекаешь, что… — начал Хулиан.

— Эй, да не может быть! — голос Пачино прозвучал слишком громко, и Алонсо на него шикнул.

Хулиан постарался незаметно понаблюдать за Амелией и Ирене: он сидел боком к стойке, потому это удалось без особых проблем. Не то чтобы эти двое вели себя как-то необычно… но теперь, после намека Алонсо, Хулиан начал замечать детали: руку Ирене на локте Амелии, то, как она облизывает губы, слегка нервную улыбку… и вспомнил, что раньше они, вроде бы, не так часто общались, как в последние недели…

— Она идет! — предупредил Алонсо.

Все трое быстро сделали вид, что они не обсуждали ничего такого. И перестарались, потому что Амелия обвела их удивленным взглядом, поставив чашку на свободное место.

— У тебя… э-э-э… все хорошо? — спросил Хулиан, когда Амелия села.

— Да, прекрасно, — ответила она. — Мы с Ирене как раз обсуждали покрой платья.

— Платья? — переспросил Пачино. — Какого?

— Свадебного, конечно, — ответила Амелия с легким удивлением.

Алонсо на этом месте поперхнулся кофе, Пачино задумался, а Хулиан только и смог выдать:  
— Быстро вы…

За что получил еще один недоуменный взгляд Амелии.

— Что «быстро»? У нас свадьба в следующем месяце, если тянуть дальше, то матушка меня со свету сживет.

— Да, так ее инфаркт хватит, — заметил Пачино. — Это решит все проблемы.

— Мои родители полагают, что я все вечера провожу с Хулианом, — ответила Амелия. — Инфаркт хватит меня, если я услышу еще одну лекцию о том, как плохо скажется на нашей семье рождение ребенка вне брака.

Хулиан несильно хлопнул сам себя по лбу.

— Свадьба! Я почти забыл, — сказал он, — наша поддельная свадьба.

— Да, — подтвердила Амелия. — Мы можем расторгнуть помолвку, если ты сильно хочешь, но сейчас это будет странно… и не очень удобно для меня. Так что придется потерпеть.

Хулиан поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— Нет-нет-нет, я ни от чего не отказываюсь.

Амелия покачала головой. Она все еще с недоумением посматривала на всех троих, но, к счастью, вопросов не задавала.


End file.
